Jeff The Killer vs Jane The Killer vs El Club
by Remy-chan 27516
Summary: Jeff The Killer y Jane The Killer se encuentran en un pueblo practicamente olvidado en el cual pelean con ayuda de sus amigos/aliados, todo iba bien hasta que el Club de los Cazadores los encuentra
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Reencuentro y Presentaciones

Jeff The Killer POV

Encontre a mi primera victima de esta noche… Camille Roberts, 18 años, estudiante de Chatterton Academy y prima de Jane Arkensaw. Sonrei ( mi sonrisa es eterna ¬¬).

Entre a su casa, subi silenciosamente a la habitación de ella, estaba sola en casa asi que en la primera casa hay solo una victima. Entre a su habitación y cuando clave el cuchillo ( no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que notara mi presencia la noche recién empezaba y tenia muchas cosas que hacer) solo sentí … almohadas. ¡Maldita sea!

De repente sentí la mirada de alguien… Era Jane.

Jane the Killer POV

Al fin, despues de 4 años de buscarlo por todos lados lo encontre… pero utilizando a mi prima… pero lo encontre. Y hoy todo iba a terminar.

Quiero matarlo ya pero no… el me hizo sufrir asi que tiene que sufrir todo lo que ya ha hecho sufrir. Despues de un largo silencio le clave mi cuchillo en el brazo y espere a que reaccionara pero nada…. Lo mire y trate de clavárselo en el estomago, pero el no reaccionaba asi que pare. Solo me miraba.

Enfurecida le grite: ¡Que miras!

Jeff The Killer POV.

¡Pensaba que ella estaba muerta!Bueno nuestro ultimo encuentro fue hace tres o cuatro años, por poco la mate (otra vez) en el lago de nuestra ciudad natal.

Ahora la veo en frente de mi, esta vez no sobrevive ya no solo hay dos oportunidades pero nunca tres y ella ya tuvo dos, podría haber seguido con su vida la primera, pero debería haber muerto la segunda, ahora ha decidido quec hoy es el final.

Pero no quiero hacerlo yo… asi que miro a todos lados, mientras ella me clava su ella me grita y al final yo grito :¡Nina! ¡Jack! ¡Sally!

Jane The Killer Pov

¿A quienes llama? ¿Quién querria estar con el? Hasta donde yo se el "trabaja" solo… un momento en un periódico salio que había alguien mas… Claro Nina Hopkins, Nina The Killer.

-¿Necesitas de una niña para pelear conmigo?-Me burle pero el solo me miro.

Guardamos silencio como esperando a que ellos aparecieran y finalmente dije : Yo también tengo a alguien..¡Scolinex!¡Liu!

Jeff The Killer POV

¡Tardan demasiado! Bueno Jack no ha comido y tiene que comer riñones para estar de humor y trabajar conmigo ¬¬ :D

Ademas de que Sally no se acostumbra y hay que darle su tiempo, en el poco tiempo que he vivido con ella he llegado a apreciarla.

Jane se burla de mi por llamarlos y luego menciona dos nombres: uno muy raro y el nombre de mi hermano…Liu.

Liu Liu ¡Liu!... Mi hermano¿¡Sobrevivio!?... No es cierto, lo mate, YO lo puede haber sobrevivido, las heridas eran muy graves… queme la casa… solo Jane salio, pero si ella sobrevivio, mi hermano tal vez lo hizo también y estuvo en un progama de protección de testigos… ¡Maldita sea¡.

En eso entran … los mios… mis únicos amigos y mis aliados

Jane The Killer POV

Mientras espero la reacción de Jeff; y la llegada de Scolinex y Liu… Aparecen una chica de unos dieciséis o diecisiete con sudadera morada y una mecha fucsia; un chico de la misma edad, sin ojos y con mascara azul manchada de sangre; y por ultimo una niña de mas o menos unos 10 años con camisón rosado estampado con fresas y medias blancas,medias blancas y un oso de peluche… luego noto la presencia de alguien más… un hombre alto sin aparente edad, vestia un traje de ejecutivo pero no tenia cara… además de un niño rubio con traje de gnomo verde y sin ojos…

Jeff sonríe al mismo tiempo que ellos le sonríen a el( juro que el hombre sin cara la tuviera sonreiría) :\

El dice primero algo molesto: ¡Jack tardaste mucho! No mas riñones para ti… Nina no debiste hacerme caso al traer a Sally… Sally trata de mantenerte tranquila ¿Quedamos claros?- El chico de aparente nombre Jack se disculpa, Nina protesta un poco y la niña asiente con la cabeza.

Jeff luego continua entre sorprendido y alegre: ¡Slender amigo mio! ¡Ben muchacho! Me alegro que hayan venido… después de todo deben tener cosas que hacer…

El niño rubio simplemente dice: Somos amigos en las buenas y en las malas.

El chico sin ojos parece corregirlo: Amigos en las buenas, en las malas, en las pésimas, en las peores y en las circunstancias indefinidas.

Todos se rien y afirman todo eso.

Finalmente entran Scolinex y Liu con otros amigos mios.

Jeff The Killer

Luego de hablar un poco arrogante ( si creo que me pase ¬¬)… Entran un tipo de cabello negro y mascara blanca y… mi hermano; junto a el famoso Rake ( el rastrillo), un tipo con sudadera negra y cara parecida a la del buen Jacky XD aunque utiliza gafas amarillas, además de una chica de nuestra misma edad con ropa victoriana.

Oh bueno Jane no tiene mas amigos… Yo miro a mi hermano antes que nada y siento una punzada en mi corazón

Tomo aliento y comienzo a hablar: Bueno ya se preguntaran porque los reuni a todos esta noche XD… bueno es hora de presentarnos… Ella es Nina Hopkins a.k.a. The Killer b.k.a novia de Eyeless Jack- Nina me pega en la parte inferior de mi cabeza- Es casi tan buena como yo ya que le enseñe todo lo que sabe…

Miro a Jack y digo : El es Eyeless Jack a.k.a. Chico sin nombre conocido b.k.a El fanfatico de los riñones … lamento decir que no es muy peligroso excepto cuando tiene hambre-Jack se rie y yo si pudiera guiñarle un ojo lo haría ¬¬

Giro y miro tienamente a Sally mientras le acaricio la cabeza :Bueno ella es Sally Williams y es una niña en entrenamiento…además quiere jugar un poco…jajaja si no quieres problemas sigue las reglas del juego…

Hago una pausa y continuo riendo- El es Ben a.k.a Drowned Ben b.k.a Haunted Majora Mask , si no te vas a dormir rápido y te quedas jugando Majora Mask el será quien te mate….

Luego miro a Slenderman y con tono solemne lo presnsento :Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Slenderman a.k.a Ma…-Slender me golpea y niega con la cabeza-Perdon Slendy… bueno el es aun mas peligroso que yo… además el es como un maestro y padre para nosotros

Los miro y le digo a mi antigua amiga: Como ves Jane yo si tengo amigos y no por venganza común ni nada de eso, son mis amigos porque me quieren- Finalizo recalcando la ultima palabra algo que la parecer lastimo a Jane pero asi es la vida y me esta perjudicando, pero aun asi sonrio (Dios soy Jeff The Killer mi sonrisa es eterna)

Jane sonríe y dice: Jeff ahora es turno de presentarte a mis amigos

Jane The Killer POV

Jeff me hizo pensar si Scolinex,Liu,Alice ,Rake y Tobby son mis amigos o solo mis aliados… Nina,Jack,Sally,Ben y Slenderman… vinieron a ayudar a Jeff… como lo haría un amigo.

Cuando Jeff deja de presumir y restregarme en la cara el hacho de que el si tiene amigos me propongoa presentar a mis amigos.

Sonrio y digo: Bueno el es Liu… aunque tu ya lo sabes Jeff- sonrio al ver que el se pertuba un poco- El ahora me ayuda, el quiere venganza ¿verdad Liu?, el ahora te las sabe todas Jeff , el te estuvo observando sin el no te hubiera encontrado…

Continuo al ver que todos me prestaban atención: El es Tobby, es un fantasma en realidad, es muy fuerte y puede predecir muchas cosas… además de poder poseerte mientras duermes…-Sonrio al presentar al miembro mas fuerte de mi equipo

Luego miro a Alice: Ella es Alice Lidell, es como yo… osea busca venganza…¿Recuerdas a Randy? Pues ella es su hermana menor… Jeff espero que sobrevivas a este encuentro-Hago un pausa fingiendo lastima-Ella es muy fuerte cuidado

Espero un poco y digo: El es casi tan famoso como Slenderman y además es tan fuerte como el… The Rake o mejor conocido como el rastrillo, el no te dejara ir a dormir Jeff … o a ti querida Nina.

Scolinex tose un poco y digo: Ah por ultimo mi aprendiz Scolinex The Killer, no hay Jeff sin su Jane ¿verdad Nina? Eso le dijiste antes de intentar matarlo la ultima vez… El te mandara dormir Nina… como yo a Jeff…-Antes de poder terminar la batalla comienza ya que Scolinex se abalanza sobre Nina y asi todos contra todos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Los Intrusos

Pov del Narrador

Lucy Stoodard, Chris Takanashi, Joshep Baudelarie, Antonio Garmendia y James Feartherston caminaban sorprendentemente tranquilos por el parque mientras tomaban café ,esa misma noche en la que se llevo la primera batalla entre "Team Jeff" y "Team Jane" por asi llamarlos.

Digo sorprendentemente tranquilos porque cualquiera en Derry sabia que nadie debe caminar en la calle, acompañado o solo después de las ocho, los que caminaban después de esa hora eran realmente valientes ( por valientes o porque estaban armados) o realmente estúpidos ( por cumplir una apuesta o por retar al "mal") o por escépticos ( realmente habai que ser ciego para no creer) o por recién llegados ( que también entraban al grupo de los escépticos).

Debemos estar muy locos para seguir por aqui- Dijo Lucy mientras olfateaba su café- Es muy tarde, además creo que Slenderman esta por aquí cerca o incluso The Rake- Finalizo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su cafe

Lucy era pelirroja con ojos azules que tendían a grises y piel blanca casi palida, tenia estatura media y era muy delgada por su precaria salud en los primero años de su vida. Tenia actitud de dura y muy terca, sarcástica y no podía pasar un dia sin decir algo desagradable , aunque a veces podía ser amable y algunas veces mostraba su lado infantil además de que era muy inteligente .Estaba casi dispuesta a creer en cualquier cosa pero después de comprobar su existencia.

No vengas con esas cosas otra vez- Se burlo Chris- Ya estamos muy grandesitos para seguir con eso, esta comprobado que Slender no exis..- Lucy con un golpe no lo dejo continuar y el no quiso continuar

Chris era de cabello y ojos castaño oscuro con la piel algo palida, era un poco mas bajo que Lucy y algo delgado. Era amable y generalmente tenia un muy buen humor, pero se ponía serio cada vez que tenia que investigar algo o desenterrar la verdad de alguna manera;el soportaba con facilidad los insultos de Lucy y las bromas de Antonio, como mucho se quedaba un poco triste. El siempre estaba dispuesto a ver todo desde un punto de vista científico ya que el no creía fácilmente en cualquier cosa.

Chris para haber vivido casi toda tu vida aquí eres muy incrédulo- Dijo Joshep mientras reia por lo del golpe- Incluso yo me la creo y eso que aun soy algo mas nuevo, además creo que vi a Slender hace un rato.

Joshep era de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules con una piel sonrojada y estatura media. Era algo arrogante y fanfarron ,pero además era leal asus amigosy siempre ayudaba en los momentos de mas necesidad , además de que siempre ayudaba a conservar el buen humor en momentos tensos pero siempre ofendia a Lucy y Chris. El había llegado a Derry hace algunos años y a pesar de eso ya sabia como sobrevivir alli. Si bien Lucy y Chris investigaban los hechos, el con su gran sentido de intuición conseguir las pistas.

Es verdad que Slenderman existe pero no caza por aqui-Dijo Antonio con suficiencia- El caza en los bosques no en los parques… Piensen chicos… la cabeza nbo esta allí solo como adorno.

Antonio era moreno con cabello negro con estatura algo mayor a la de sus amigos. Tenia un carácter relajado y tranquilo pero algo fantasioso y a veces sarcastico lo cual en ocasiones irritaba a James pero a pesar de eso eran buenos amigos. El dirijia las expediciones y conseguia el material ( aunque a sus amigos les agradaba eso ignoraban de donde había sacado las cosas).

Callense. Dijo James suavemente- Slenderman puede o no existir, lo que aquí pasan cosas raras es cierto, que nosotros somos valientes puede ser cierto como que somos unos verdaderos idiotas, pero lo que si es que Lucy ya debería estar en casa.

James era el mas alto del grupo ya que su estatura pasaba el 1.80, era rubio con ojos cafes y piel tranquilo con un carácter muy poco cambiante ,pero cuando peleaba con Lucy o con Antonio habia que esconderse de el. El era neutral sobre lo que pasaba en Derry ya que no había nacido allí pero tampoco era nuevo, la verdad Chris y Joshep ignoraban cuando había llegado pero no dudaban de que tenia un muy buen sentido común.

Lucy algo ofendida le respondio: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que yo debería estar ya en casa?! ¿Y ustedes caballeros?¿Acaso ustedes no deberían estar en casa igual que yo debería?

James se encogio de hombros y murmuro: Es que tu eres chica por eso y tu padre nos matara si te pasa algo

Joshep dijo : Es porque eres débil y ruidosa, no nos dejas investigar de manera correcta y además de que como ahora no tienes nada que hacer nos perjudicas al igual que Chris, por eso los dos deberían irse a casa mientras yo y James buscamos pistas.

Chris estaba ofendido( además al borde de las lagrimas) y Lucy le lanzo un golpe a Joshep en la nariz. Todos empezaron a gritar, Antonio defendia a Lucy y Chris, Joshep protestaba mientras sostenia su nariz alegando de que por eso Lucy no debería seguir en el grupo, Lucy protestaba diciendo que rl debería irse, Chris lloraba un poco y James trataba de calmarlos hasta que perdió la paciencia y grito: ¡Todos a casa!

Ellos se callaron durante un silencio muy prolongado, solo se escuchaba el viento junto al chirrido de los columpios, la música de la cafetería y las llantas de algunos autos que pasaban por allí, hasta que Lucy empezó a hablar:¿Escuchan eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- Inquirio James

- Escuchen parecen gritos y golpes- Dijo Lucy-Oigan atentamente

Se callaron de nuevo trantando de escuchar, pero Joshep dijo: Estas tan loca que ya oyes cosas inexistentes.

Antonio lo golpeo y dijo. En ese caso yo también estoy loco porque yo también escucho esas cosas.

Lucy les hizo una seña para que le siguieran mientras ella parecía correr sin tocar el suelo, James y Chris la siguieron rápidamente casi sin hacer ruido, Antonio dudo un poco antes de seguirla y Joshep se quedo allí parado sin hacer nada hasta que se resigno a seguirlos.

Ella los guio hasta la casa de una compañera de colegio y se quedo sorprendida, se paro tan de repente que James y Chris casi chocan con ella.

Antonio cuando llego dijo jadeante y sorprendido: ¿La casa de Camille Roberts?

Lucy dijo: Yo escuche los sonidos y me trajeron acá, escuchen los golpes siguen

Joshep al llegar dijo. Hay que entrar para ver si esta loca dice la verdad

Esa era una acusación que Lucy no iba a dejar pasar asi que entor a la casa con sus amigos por detrás y se sorprendio por lo que vio…

Estaban todos los personajes de los que había escuchado hablar, ahora estaban en frente de ella…


End file.
